Bloody Teeth
by Akipanda
Summary: As Eren confesses his love to Levi, the older man embraces the boy against his will. After that, Levi regrets his deeds and comes to the conclusion that he cannot make the boy happy, so he decides to kill Eren's love, the boy feels for him. Full summary inside.. Modern day AU, Yaoi, SM, rape, drama, LevixEren. I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to write a FF for this couple.. Reviews are appreciated! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Modern Day-AU, SM(Levi as Dom), drama lots of drama**

**Summery:**

** Eren confesses his love to Levi, who took the boy in after the murder of Eren's mother. After Eren's confession, the older man embraces the boy, who obeys to stay at Levi's side, against his will. After thinking about his deeds, Levi decides what's best for the brunette. Since the man is sure, that after the rape, he can't make the boy happy, he decides to go with the role of the dominant asshole to kill Eren's love for him.**

**Notes:**

**-Although it takes place in our time, there still exists the Scouting Legion(Will be explained in this chapter)**

**-PLEASE correct me if I spell something wrong or use grammar wrong. It helps me to improve my English. Thank you!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**

* * *

Eren sat on a chair as he watched the snowflakes fall down to the surface of the ground. He was happy to be inside of the warm apartment since it was freezing cold outside. He held a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and took a sip of it. It was warm. It was the first snowfall since his mother's death, which happened when Eren was six years old. Now, ten years later, he sat at the window with a cup of hot chocolate watching this snowfall. He didn't remember how his mother died, but he remembered the cold of the winter and ice. And the warm cloak of uncle Levi. When nobody wanted to take the young Eren in, Levi did. Maybe because he was the only option, but Eren didn't really care. He could remember Levi's first appearance like it would have been yesterday.

His silvery eyes stared into the night filled with snow, but he didn't seem to care about the cold. His green cloak was flattering with the wind, just like his hair and other clothing. Eren sat on a bench waiting for his new family as he saw Levi approaching him. When Levi was near enough, he kneeled down so he could look the boy into the eyes. Eren was startled by the beauty of this man. "Are you my new daddy?", he asked bluntly. With no emotion shown on his face, Levi answered: "Please don't call me that. You will just stay at my place for some time." The boy looked at the man and blushed. He was actually going to stay at this beauty's place. "How old are you uncle?" For some reason Eren just wanted to know everything. "20.", Levi answered with the same expression as before. "What's your name?", the boy asked. "Levi." _What a beautiful name._ "And what kind of clothes are you wearing?" Levi's clothes weren't really fitting for an everyday life. He had belts all over him and wore some kind of gear on his hips. "I am wearing the Wings of Freedom. I belong to the Scouting Legion. We are the ones who have to do with Titans."

It was the year 2008 and there were still Titans out there. Not really actually, but titan shifters to be more exact. Some people used this ability to commit crimes, so the Scouting Legion, as the only existing branch in 2008, never fell apart.

Even though Levi said, that Eren would stay at his place for just some time, Eren never left this place. Even now, as a 16 year old teenager, he was there at Levi's place. And so Eren started to think about their relationship to each other. Eren always loved Levi to the depths of his heart, from the very beginning. At first he only thought the Captain was handsome, but with the time he fell in love with him. It hurt Eren, he might never get his love confessed, since he knew Levi would shrug it off as family love. But the brunette knew, that it was something else. His head might be hollow, but he knew at least that.

Eren snaps out of his thoughts and looked at the clock. He sighed as he saw the time, it was almost midnight. "Where the hell is he again?" Eren might as well just go to sleep instead of waiting for Levi's return. His missions always took longer if they are outside the city. "Well tomorrow is Sunday anyways..", he whispered to himself and kept waiting with his cup of hot chocolate. _Levi.._ He started to think about the man of his desire. How Levi's skin would feel against his, how his lips would feel, how he would feel when Eren would embrace him. Eren blushed and looked down at his boner. "Damn..", he scolded himself.

He never saw Levi naked, since the Captain preferred showering, bathing and everything else, which would be intimate, doing alone by himself.

And it was never like Levi treated Eren gently, he actually had beaten him up a few times. But Eren never thought of Levi being brutal, he has always seen him as the most precious person on earth for some reason. He always thought there is something behind this rough behavior and he wanted to get know this something. But the brunette never knew how he would do that, he couldn't even confess his love. "I should confess I guess..", Eren said to himself.

"Confess what?", a deep voice said suddenly, which surprised Eren so much that he jumped off the chair. Levi was home, and he didn't even notice. He had his usual pokerface on and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was wet, so Eren guessed that the Captain did get covered with snowflakes, which melted when he stepped inside of the apartment house.

"Uhm.. well..", Eren began to sweat, he was nervous. "I-I.." he stuttered. Levi let his arms fall to his sides. "Don't waste my time. I need sleep and a shower.", he said. Levi turned around to leave into the bathroom. Eren couldn't let Levi go away, when he wants to confess his love. "Uhm..", Eren stuttered again. He suddenly grabbed Levi's wrist, who turned around and looked at the brunette with an annoyed expression. "What? Spit it out already.", he commands. Eren blushed. "Uhm.. I-I.." "You?" "I want to take a shower with you!", he shouted out. Damn. That wasn't actually what he wanted to say. Levi sighed. Damn. Eren knew, he would never ever get a shower with Levi. The Captain preferred to shower alone. The teenager knew that. "Fine."

The brunette gave Levi a surprised look. Did he just say fine? For ten years he tried to approach this guy, and now he just said fine? Eren really wondered why Levi accepted his request. "W-Why?", he asked. Levi looked away and eyed the bathroom. "Who knows. But don't take it like a proof of my gentleness. Truth is I don't care. Got that, brat?", Levi said while walking over to the bathroom with the brunette boy. "But you never wanted me to shower with you when I moved in!", Eren argued. Why was he arguing? He can shower with his beloved one. "Because it's a hassle to shower with a shitty brat. With 16 years I trust you to _not_ annoy me.", he said rudely. That hurt though.

When Levi got into the bathroom, he started to undress himself. Eren looked another way. He seriously didn't want to get a boner now, although his blush couldn't be hidden. Levi got naked quickly and stepped into the shower, with Eren following him behind. The small man turned on the hot water. As the hot water soaked both of them, Levi was facing the wall, and Eren was facing Levi. The brunette took the opportunity to embrace the Captain from behind. He just couldn't resist. His strong arms wrapped around Levi's slender hips.

"What the hell are you doing?", Levi asked with an annoyed undertone. Eren ignored the annoyed undertone in his beloved's voice and placed his mouth on the Captain's ear. "I always wanted to tell you..", he began. "WHAT?", Levi shouted while being really annoyed by now, but Eren didn't hesitate as he whispered into the other man's ear: "I love you, with all my heart." Eren was relieved. He finally did it. He just had to wait for the Captain's response. "How dare you, shitty brat..", Levi whispered as punched his fist into Eren's face. The brunette fell out of the shower, he didn't expect Levi to punch him right away.

The older man stepped out of the shower and furiously eyed the teenager. With the commanding undertone only a Captain could have, he asked: "How far would you go for me?"

Eren still laid on the cold floor as he closed his eyes to answer and to expect more pain. "I would die for you.", he nearly whispered. "That's not what I meant. Stupid shit.", Levi said rudely. "What then?", the brunette asked while looking surprised at the older man, listening to the still running water. Levi eyed him dominantly. "How far would you go for a relationship with me? Would you mind to get hurt?", he said and kneeled over the still lying brunette boy. "Would you mind your heart getting torn to pieces to satisfy me, to make me love you?"

Eren would lie if he didn't say he was surprised by those questions. Without thinking he shouted out: "I would do anything to be at your side!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter~**

**Warnings: Rape, Yaoi, SM **

**This will be a more serious story(or at least I try to let it be serious)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no**** Kyoji****n**** / Attack on Titan**

* * *

The brunette boy was lying in his bed, since he and Levi had separated bedrooms. His teal eyes stared onto the ceiling. After Eren agreed to Levi's terms the older man left the bathroom immediately, leaving the boy alone by himself. He was confused, did he accept his confession or not? And how will they both go from there? Eren's thoughts were just chaos. What did Levi mean by his phrases? _How far would you go for a relationship with me? Would you mind to get hurt?_ Eren twitched at those thoughts. He knew, that the man was reckless, so there was defenitly a truth behind those words.

_Would you mind your heart getting torn to pieces to satisfy me, to make me love you?_ Without further thought the boy had answered, that he would do anything to be at the side of his beloved one.

Right now Eren was wondering if he made the right decision by doing so. What if the Captain would really hurt him? He lived with him for ten years now, but he actually never got to know the older man closer. He didn't know Levi, he only knew his emotionless expression. Those silvery eyes, which would just stare somewhere far distant, but also change to the deadliest glare on earth. _I love those eyes_, Eren thought to himself. His head was so full of thoughts, he just couldn't sleep and tomorrow is Levi's day off. How would he confront the Captain?

_Click. _The door of Eren's room opened suddenly. Eren sat up and stared at the opening door. _Levi? Why?_ It could only be the older man, since nobody else lived here. The door fully opened and a shirtless Captain stepped in, wearing his pokerface expression. He had his loose pyjama pants on, but nothing else. "U-Uhm.. uncle Levi?", the brunette stuttered. Levi looked into bluegreen eyes as he said: "You agreed to my terms didn't you?" The boy just nodded and at that the older man waved the boy to him. "Come with me.", Levi said and stepped out of the door, making his way to his own bedroom with Eren following behind obediently.

Will he sleep in Levi's bedroom from now on? Eren blushed unconsciously at that thought. They both stepped into the Captain's bedroom. Eren saw it sometimes, when the door was open, though he never saw this room from inside. It smelled clean and everything had it's order. It wasn't surprising for the brunette that this room was so clean, since Levi was a cleanfreak, you didn't really need to him that much to know about his OCD. It was obvious.

Levi opened his wardrobe and searched for something, he quickly found. Eren only could see it was black, with some studs. _A collar?_ He saw a longer thing hanging from the collar. _A leash?_ Levi eyed the brunette. _Where did he get these so suddenly from?! _"Come here.", Levi commands and Eren obeyed to the order. Levi handed the collar with the leash to Eren. "Put it on." Without hesitation the brunette did as he was told. The collar's closure worked like it did on a normal belt, the studs were round and it seems like the collar itself was made out of leather. As he closed the collar, the older man pulled the leash to pull Eren onto his bed. "What..", Eren was wondering. What was happening?

The older man approached him and in the end, kneeled over him. "U-uncle Levi?", Eren stuttered. Levi mustered Eren's surprised expression as he whispered: "Rule number 1: Never call me by my name. Call me something which shows my authority." His voice was cold and emotionless. "H-Heichou!", Eren called out. The older man nodded in agreement. Heichou would do.

The raven haired man stood up, taking the leash and tied it to one of the bed's feet as he continued. "Rule number 2: Obey my orders without hesitation." Eren still didn't get what was going on. _Is this some kind of role play? _The older man kneeled over the brunette again and commanded: "Take off your clothes." Eren blushes instantly, for some reason this aroused him. "Y-yes Heichou..", he whimpered. He still didn't know if Levi was being serious or just messing around as he unbuttoned his pyjama shirt. Levi stared at the blushing Eren, who felt more nervous the more this man stared at the brunette, who was undressing himself. After taking off his shirt, he slid down his pants, only leaving him with his underwear. Levi took the clothes, which were on his bed, and tossed them on the ground.

"What about this?", Levi said coldly as he pointed to Erens boxers, which the boy was still wearing. The teenager blushed hard as he looked at Levi with teary eyes. "W-What..", Eren said with a hoarse voice. "Take them off.", Levi said. "N-No..", Eren stuttered with his hoarse voice. Suddenly he heard the sound of slapping skind and felt pain on his cheek. Levi slapped him. He looked at the older man as he cupped the reddened cheek in on of his hands. Levi's gaze told him, that the raven haired man was angry. He clicked his tongue.

The older man rudely grabbed Eren's hips, to shred the boy's underwear. "Remember the rules, Eren.", he said with a furious undertone. "Y-Yes..", the brunette whimpered as he held back his tears. "Good. Now get on all fours.", Levi commanded. Eren was used to the man's harsh behaviour but this was new to him. To prohibit another slap, he did as he was commanded and stretched his butt teasingly into Levi's direction.

The grabbed the naked butt and squeezed it. Eren let out a hoarse moan. This was what he enjoyed, Levi touching him. Suddenly the brunette felt fingers sliding into his butt hole and let another hoarse moan out. The fingers stretched his whole, which hurt, but also aroused Eren. It wasn't taking long for his arousal to show. "Now now.. So quick?", Levi asked with a teasing voice. "Well I guess I should just get it done then.", he said calmly as he slid his fingers out of Eren's entrance and placed his hardened manhood on it.

"No!", Eren shouted. He didn't want this, well, not like this. Levi grabbed the boy's wrists and held them tightly in one hand over Eren's head. "Shut up!", Levi said furiously and thrusts his manhood completely into Eren without hesitation. It hurt as _Heichou _wouldn't pause thrusting into him, the older man only changed the motion by getting quicker. Eren wasn't even prepared properly nor was any kind of lube involved. The place the older man thrusted into, was dry. Eren screamed as he could feel his asshole bleeding. The older man would just press down the boy's head into the pillow at the brunette's screams. Eren never wanted it to be like this.

Then finally, the raven haired man came into the brunette. He released the boy from his grip and slid his manhood out of the boy. He stood up, slid his pyjama pants back on and openend the window, letting in a cool breeze, which happened to be above the bed. From his bedside table he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one cigarette and lit it, then put the rest back onto his bedside table.

The man gazed down to Eren, who was whimpering in pain., as he sat down beside the boy. He took a hit off his cigarette and said: "This is the kind of a relationship I can offer you. You can stop anytime if it's to much for you to handle." He stared onto the wall.

"I-I..", Eren began. "I want to be at your side..", he said with his voice, which was already hoarse because of his screams. Levi looked at him. "I can tell you, it will get worse. It shouldn't be a problem though, if you really love me and want to stay with me. After this, I will kick you out of this apartment if you chose ending this relationship.", he explained. "Just say the word _Titan_, if you can't take it anymore, if you want me stop." Eren nodded. "This is fine with me.", the boy stated.

Even though he doesn't want this kind of relationship, he wanted to be at Levi's side. He wanted to be at his side so badly, that he would endure something like this. "After all I love you, _Heichou_..", the whimpered as a tear ran down his cheek, but he made sure Levi wouldn't see. Otherwise it would be obvious that Eren didn't want this kind of relationship. "I will probably never say those words to you, Eren.", Levi stated coldly. The boy nodded again. "It's okay..", the brunette said. After this, he knew that Levi was serious. The older man sighed as he threw his finished cigarette out of the window. "Rule number 3: Never leave this apartment without my permission. School is an exception, meeting your friends isn't.", the man stated the third rule. He looked down on Eren again to see his answer. He nodded.

Levi yawned and lay down to sleep. He threw the blanket over him and Eren, who faced the wall. "Look at me.", Levi ordered. At that the boy turned around, still with his butt aching, to face Levi, who surprisingly embraced the brunette. Levi placed his lips onto Eren's ear to tell whisper into it.

"You are mine now."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I suck at making longer chapters -.- **

**idk. Uploading so short chapters feels like teasing a reader xDD**

**Please correct my English if you saw mistakes (:**

**Reviews would be appreciated c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Actually none this time. Just swearing I guess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin /Attack on Titan**

* * *

Levi was the first one to wake up. He sat up and let the cold breeze, which came through the still open window, tickle his bare skin. With a tired look on his face he tried to remember the happenings of yesterday. He felt a headache, so he let his hand support his forehead. The older man heard someone breathing. _What the hell?_, he asked himself. His head turned to the direction, the breathing came from and he beheld a young brunette man, who was facing towards Levi. _Eren?_, he was wondering. Why did his adopted child lie in his bed?

Levi took the blanket off of the brunette teen, just to learn that the boy was completely naked. He quickly covered the naked body with the blanket again. He remembered. So it wasn't just a dream, the raven haired man had. _Fuck.._ He knew if this came out he would be in big trouble. He not only had intimate contact with a minor, but he can also get accused because of rape. It took a time to realize the happenings of the last night for the Captain. H

He cupped his head in his hands only thinking about the last night. _What have I done.._ He didn't only rape the boy, but also took his first time, Eren's virginity. At that thought Levi shook his head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck.._

Suddenly he heard his cellphone vibrating.

Levi, who was wearing casual clothing, was looking at empty streets of snow as he was sitting in a Café, which was as empty as those streets. His warm cup of coffee was untouched. His eyebrows twitched in an annoyed manner. "When will this bastard of a commander show his shitty ass?!", he said to himself. Erwin said on the phone that he had some important information to tell him, so he ordered his best man into an empty Café on Sunday. On Sunday, Levi's day off. That fact pissed him even more off. _Eren's probably still sleeping_, he thought to himself as he still regretted his deeds.

The commander Erwin Smith, who wore his usual uniform, finally showed his face and sat down in front of Levi.

"Spit it out. What was so important that you had to get me out of my bed on my day off?!", Levi hissed. The commander answered calmly: "We might have gathered some important information about the case of _Carla Jäger_, Eren's mother." Now, Levi was curious and carefully paying attention to the rest of what the blonde had to say. "We have some suspects, who could be involved in that case, they are titan shifters. We still don't know their identity, but those titans have been seen in the region, and at the day, Cara Jäger died. We want you to find out their identity. But they have to stay _alive_." Erwin accented the word "alive" so much, because he new, Levi could easily kill any titan, may it be a shifter or not.

"How come you tell me this ten years after the murder of that woman?", Levi was curious, but also furious. Why did the commander hold back this kind of information? The blonde answered: "Those titans disappeared after the murder, but they were seen again, several times now. They destroy public facilities, but we have a guess where they would show up next, and when. We need you to rip their real bodies out of their titan forms."

"Got it.", Levi said calmly with his usual emotionless expression. Erwin wasn't sure if the Captain actually cared about this case, but he knew that Levi was the best person to protect Eren, and to find out the identities of the titan shifters. "Be careful. The female one is very skilled at using her abilities." "Which are?" "Hardening her skin to a diamond."

Levi looked out of the window. "A challenge huh? That might be fun." Erwin really wasn't sure if he should be scared by those phrases or not. The blonde sighed. "Anyways. Today, at 8 o' clock in the evening, main square, in your apartment. Hanji and your squad will pay you a visit before the mission and prepare your bedroom as a supply room." Levi punched his fist against the table, causing his coffee to spill out. "Why the fuck my room?! And why those shitty glasses?!", he asked. Levi would have to eliminate all evidence about the rape. And he would have to bear with Hanji. Erwin stood up and was ready to leave. "Because she is just as skilled as you are. For this mission we need every elite soldier. By the way, she has the visual material to the suspects. And well, your apartment is just in a perfect position for refilling our gas supplies.", he stated and made his way to the door to leave the Café as he eyed Levi furiously. "Make sure, Eren doesn't leave the house. If they really were involved in Carla Jäger's murder, then he could be in danger." Levi nodded.

Sun shone through the window onto Eren's body. He slept peacefully until a cold breeze made his body shudder. "Uh.. cold..", he said with a sleepy voice as he stood up to close the window. Unfortunately something pulled him back on his neck, which made him choke. "Oh yeah.. That damn thing.", he said with an annoyed undertone. He looked into the room to realize, that his Heichou wasn't there. _So it's okay if I untie that thing?!_, he thought. He quickly untied the leash so he could finally close the window.

Then he stood up from the bed to make his way to the bathroom, only to realize that his back hurt like hell. "Oh yeah..", he spoke to himself as remembered the happenings of last night. "Well then I guess I'm not a virgin anymore.", he stated calmly and made his way to the bathroom.

First he brushed his tooth, second he took the collar off and third he finally got the time to shower. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It was a nice feeling when the water drops touched the boy's skin. He sighed. "That's refreshing.."

Levi lit a cigarette before going into the apartment house. The raven haired man of 1. 60 m leaned against the house's walls to relax himself. He honestly didn't know, how he should face Eren. For Eren he was like a father, or at least this was what Levi thought. "Hm.. this is bad..", he told himself. He took a puff of his cigarette, which made him relax more. He stared to the ground and whispered: "What I've done is disgusting."

_That hits it quite well_, the man thought and sighed. Levi could feel some kind of pain in his chest. What was that? He put his hand on the place, where the pain came from. His heart? _Why my heart?_

The man asked himself, if he wanted Eren's happiness. "I guess so..", he said to himself. But how could he bring happiness to the boy after doing this to him? How could he, the boy's rapist who also deflowered him, bring happiness to the brunette? "Maybe someone else could..", he whispered. Someone else could definitely make the teen happy. "But not me.."

Eren depended on Levi, and loved Levi, so it would be hard to explain these things to him. The question is, if he told Eren about his thoughts, would the boy find his happiness or still stay at Levi's side?

The man sighed. "I guess I have no other choice then. I have to break him, until he won't feel anything but hatred for me and leave on his own."

The door to Levi's apartment opened just as the brunette boy was fully dressed, with his collar on. Eren was making his way to the kitchen, but was held back by Levi, who stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He eyed the brunette furiously. "Take the collar off, we await visitors today.", he ordered the boy, who did as he was told. Levi just had to hide the evidence of anything intimate he did with this boy. "Oh and. You are forbidden to leave the apartment for today. Got it, shitty brat?", he ordered. The boy just looked at him, with his stomach growling. "What?", the older man asked the brunette.

"U-Uhm..", Eren stuttered. "Can I eat breakfast?" Did Eren really think that he would forbid him to eat? _He really has a hollow head_, Levi thought while giving himself a facepalm. "Yes you can.", he said with a calm voice. At that the boy stormed into the kitchen.

Levi followed slowly after and sat down at the table. Eren already had prepared the dishes and was cooking some coffee. On the table Levi could see the toaster, then toast of course, some jams, butter and cheese. He took two toasts and fried them until crisp.

Soon after he toasted some toasts Eren joined him at the table with a can of coffee. For some reason the boy was smiling brightly as he filled the cups with the black liquid. _What a fake smile_, the older man thought.

"Today my squad and Hanji will pay us a visit.", Levi began calmly. "Why?", Eren asked while buttering his toast. Levi eyed the boy as if he was supervising him. "Because the bedroom of this apartment will be the supply room for the next mission.", he said. Eren eyed the raven haired main with a surprised look.

"Just clean the bedroom and get any scent of sex away. I don't want anybody to know about this disgusting stuff.", Levi ordered. Eren nodded. _He thinks sleeping with a guy is.. disgusting?_ Eren held back a tear, as he stood up and made his way to the bedroom to get to work. "Not hungry?", Levi shouted after him. "Not anymore.", Eren said loud enough for the older man to hear.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated~**


End file.
